Color Me Dead
by Yellow Eggplant
Summary: It's two weeks into Harry's sixteenth summer and Piers Polkiss is eating the neighbor's dog...Harry Potter, say hello to the end world as you know it. Again. "Zombies n' Slash"


**Disclaimer**: This can hardly be called fanfiction if I owned the Harry Potter series...so, uh, _no_.

**Warnings**: **ZOMBIES **and all the reactions they bring (y'know—**language**, **violence**, **character death**, etc.), HP/TMR **slash**, follows up to the **fifth book** -takes elements from the last two, and a writer from the US of A—not the UK.

-------

**Color Me Dead**

Chapter One

---

Downtown London

Tuesday, July 9th

9:43 am

.

.

.

When fourteen year old David 'Tony Don' Schultz woke up, he was hungry and ready for the day's monotonous adventures.

Only he didn't know a word like 'monotonous' and was unlikely to ever know because he hadn't set foot in a school in over three years, and he would rather keep it that way. He hadn't been home in that long too, and if the lack of 'missing' posters were to say anything...well, his bitch of a mother was probably too busy kissing a toilet to notice he was gone. But right now Tony was hungry (_like he always was every second of everyday_) and since the four other boys in the upturned garbage bin that served as their home were still asleep, he figured he would get a head start and get the good stuff first for once.

Tony tiptoed over the tangle of limbs and gently lifted the nailed in blanket that covered a large hole of a door, and crawled out. He squinted and shielded his eyes as he walked out of the narrow alley.

_Today's a Saturday and it's not too early, so it'll be alright for me to be out_.

There would probably be enough families and little gaggle of teens about that Tony didn't look to out of place. Just as he reached a major street, Tony stepped into another alley where he tried to smooth out his clothes and wipe away the grit in his eyes. He puffed out his baggy jacket, set his face to an arrogant expression, and walked out with a swagger that wasn't hard to fake and hands deep in his pockets.

About fifteen minutes later, Tony glanced about the street while munching on an apple, looking for prospective 'patrons'. His eyes alighted on two oddly dressed, but obviously rich, men arguing in front of a book shop and a records store.

_Honestly, who wears such long silky coats like that in the middle of London? _

Tony watched them discreetly, specifically eyeballing the thick, almost gaudy, ring one wore over a glove—_Won't be able to tell it's gone with such thick leather—_and the silver snake-head that topped the cane of the other man. He wouldn't be able to get the cane without some real intense maneuvering—_break it and run_—but the ring would do just fine. He tossed the apple stem, pocketing the seeds for later and casually walked closer, close enough to catch the end of their conversation.

"-our Lord grows ever more impatient with you Avery." The cane tapped the ground at an impatient rhythm.

Mr. 'Avery' scoffed. "Just go Malfoy, _I'll _be the one to take it to him. We'll see what your money amounts to then."

Tony lost concentration then as a mother and two rowdy children meandered between him and the two men. When they passed, he saw that Mr. 'Avery' was alone and angrily muttering to himself. The street rat looked about with confusion and some alarm. Where had the blond man gone? After one more long glance about the street Tony dismissed it and stuffed his hands into his pockets again.

He made sure that they were in line of collision then faced the other direction, as if fascinated by a group of girls across the street. He counted down the seconds and was ready when they crashed, his hands shooting out to grasp at Mr. 'Avery's' arms for stability. There was a shocked pause before Mr. 'Avery' shoved him away, actually growling at him. Tony widened his eyes, hands back in his pockets. "Sorry Mister," he gave a cursory shrug and slunk past. He walked quickly, vaguely registering disgusted mutters of "horrid", "dirty", and something that sounded an awful like "muggles"; whatever that was. Twenty-five measured steps later, Tony felt it safe enough to take out the ring and did so, popping a seed in his mouth to crunch while at it.

The ring was a thick band of gold decorated with masculine carvings and a big hunk of shiny black stone. There was an odd shape engraved in the center and Tony turned it this way and that trying to see what it was. All he could make out was a triangle, a circle, and a line superimposed over each other. _Hmm, doesn't matter. The gold can be melted and Mr. Johnson can sand down the stone if-_

"You!" Tony started and spun to see that Mr. 'Avery' was stalking toward him, expression thunderous. "Give me back that ring boy!"

Spitting out the ground seed, Tony clenched the ring in his fist and dashed into the growing crowd inwardly sniggering at the explosive curses ringing out behind him. As he swerved and ducked through the people Tony mentally calculated his course, already figuring his final destination would be the subway. There it would be impossible for the man to find him in the morning rush.

_Oh, let's take a left turn here..._

Several times throughout the chase Tony thought he had lost Mr. 'Avery', especially when he ditched his jacket in a hole of tree and took up a hat he had hidden there, but the man seemed always find him within a few seconds—as if he had a tracker on the ring. Tony actually paused at that thought and took another look at it, getting a breather and losing precious time. A familiar shout had him running again and he practically flew down the stairs into the subway station, Mr. 'Avery' stumbling down after a few seconds later. Tony cut people off at the ticket lane, leaping over the blocks and completely ignoring the officer yelling at him.

He let out a inward whoop as he saw a train preparing to leave. Tony clutched the ring to his chest as he sprinted. _Won't be able to catch me now!_ There was a shout of gibberish and Tony yelped as he felt something tug his feet and painfully slammed his chin on the tiled floor. Dazed and panting, Tony watched with dread as the train doors slid shut and zoomed off.

"I've caught you now, you fucking muggle." Hands grabbed his shirt and jerked him up. Panic shot through him as Tony noticed he could not get a footing—his legs were like jelly.

"Help! Rape!" Tony paused for a breath, but then looked about with disbelief as people in the station completely ignored him.

Mr. 'Avery' gave a legitimately evil cackle. "They can't hear you boy. No one can see us."

Tony stared up at the gaunt and smug face of Mr. 'Avery', eyes wide with fear for the first time. Then the man pointed a stick at him and with great relish shouted,

"_Avada Kedavra!" _

(_10:15 am_)

-------

St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries

Same day, 11:08 am

.

.

.

With an exhausted sigh Poppy Pomfrey poured herself a cup of tea and settled back into the cushy armchair the St. Mungo's break room provided. She should be out there with her patients and not using a simple alarm charm—or even help out the attending Healers make more room; but, Poppy winced as she rolled her wand hand wrist, she needed a rest if she wanted to be of any good use to anyone here. It was something she had painstakingly learned in her five years apprenticing at this very hospital many decades ago—and the very reason Poppy had left to apply as matron at Hogwarts.

Actually, if it weren't for the panicked call for any and all licensed mediwizards and Healers available (and they needed more because this was the blackest of Dark Magic she had ever seen, and for it to hit so many people...) she might have never returned to this miserable place until the end of her days.

Poppy was jerked out of her thoughts when a gray haired Healer staggered into the break room briefly disrupting the silencing ward and letting in screeches of pain and intelligible moans. He flopped down on the seat next to her and dropped his head onto the table with a soft 'thunk'.

She casually poured him a cup, manually because her magic needed to recuperate, and watched with grim amusement as he blindly reached out and gulped it down like it was a shot of firewhiskey. It wasn't until he was on his third cup that he had enough energy to sit up and actually look to see who had been helpfully providing him with tea. He held out a hand. "I do apologize ma'am," the man gave a rueful smile, "I usually don't wake until an hour from now and I can't find any extra Pepper-up lying around. It doesn't help that I haven't been in practice in a very, very long time. Healer Quinn at your service."

Giving his hand a perfunctory shake, Poppy answered, "Mediwitch Pomfrey, and I don't blame you. I haven't worked this intensely since the First War myself either."

Quinn nodded gravely, "Yes, yes, dark times then. I retired a few years after it, thinking it was time to relax when peace was about. But it seems I assumed too early. Have you seen anything quite like it?"

"No, this is the first time I've seen something like this. The acute bodily aches, weakness, tremors, and decreasing articulation are all general symptoms of dark torture curses and hexes; but how quickly they all grow stronger in such little time...Well, it boggles the mind."

"Indeed it does. Why, just before I came in here a new symptom popped up! All the earlier affected patients are moaning about hunger, craving meat of all things! As I'm sure you know, patients usually want chocolate if anything, but meat? All the Healers and mediwizards are in a tizzy—can't decide if they should or if the curse will be somehow affected by it." Quinn rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "That shock wave too. No one can seems to know where if originated or who set it off." He sighed. "Whoever it was, they certainly crippled the Ministry of Magic. Over a third of the force were out and about on patrols when it hit. Why, I heard even the new Minister Scrimgeour was hit too!"

Poppy snorted derisively, "So much for a 'firm offensive start'! He didn't even last a week!" Quinn chuckled and they both fell into a companionable conversation as they sipped tea.

She was delighted to meet another who respected and followed the Healers' neutrality. There had been no blatant digging questions trying to uncover her 'alliance' throughout their conversation. Now that the truth of You-Know-Who was out she had faced many inquiries the moment she had met with a few other Healers and mediwizards here and in the Tri-Alleys. It was ridiculous.

Every single Healers had to take an oath—an oath to heal any and all. It was actually an Unbreakable Vow, and because of it Healers and mediwizards were all _supposed_ to be neutral.

But ever since the First War the younger ones had taken to forgetting or ignoring that, conspicuously supporting one side or another. Doing that usually led to awful conflicts and scraps between friends and family when the Healer or mediwizard ended up healing an enemy.

Despite personally knowing and interacting with Dumbledore and many of those in the Order herself, she still took a strong stance as a neutral.

_Minerva, Filius, Severus, Pomona, Harry..._

But she could understand why they would want to do so, Merlin's right foot if she hadn't considered it many a time throughout her years as Hogwarts' matron!

The break room door suddenly banged open, letting in those horrible screeches of pain again, and a frazzled young witch threw herself against it to slam it closed. The two gaped as they quickly took in her bloody and torn green robes. She had injuries too, injuries in the forms of deep bite marks and claw marks. Poppy quickly stood and brandished her wand, reflex having her clearing away the blood, "Girl, what on Earth-"

The girl stayed still long enough to catch her breath and then spun around, shouting all the different locking charms and warding spells she knew off the top of her head at the door. Quinn simply stared at the young Healer in bemusement while Poppy huffed and quickly healed the wounds away, taking in her absolutely terrified expression and shaking limbs. He tapped a finger against his chin thoughtfully before getting up and grabbing the girl's wand arm. She started dreadfully and screeched as she scrambled away from him.

Both Quinn and Poppy raised their brows in surprise.

Quinn lifted his hands in surrender as he took a step back. "I apologize for startling you Ms-," he read the stitching on her robe, "-Smithson, but the break room cannot be warded or locked in case of emergencies."

She stared at him, in-comprehensive. "...W-what? It c-can't?!" Smithson fell to her knees and burst into heaving sobs. Poppy tsked and kneeled down next to her, wiping away the tears and sweat that had accumulated. "Now child, calm down tell us what's wrong. Why were you trying to ward the break room?"

The girl tried taking deep breaths and talking at the same time, ending up saying complete gibberish where the two only caught words like 'patients', 'zombies', and 'eat'. Quinn looked at Poppy confusion mouthing 'zombies' in question. She shook her head, not knowing either.

"Deary, you have to calm down. We can't understand what you're trying to-" Suddenly Poppy paled as the alarms on her patients went off one by one, all loudly stating that they were in critical condition. She shot up and went for the door only to stumble. Poppy looked down at Smithson who had her arms around one of her legs. "Let go of me child! My patients need me," Poppy snapped.

The girl shook her head quickly, her face etched in fear. "Y-you can't go ou-out there!"

"And why not?" Quinn stepped toward them, holding up a hand when Poppy opened her mouth. "Why can't we leave?"

Smithson panted and twitched as she stared at the door, tightening her grip on Poppy's leg. "T-they'll know we're h-here and come in a-and k-kill us all!"

"Who will?" The girl just shook her head and whimpered. Poppy scowled and shook her leg, the alarms growing louder to her dismay.

_What in Merlin's beard is everyone else doing?! What is going on out there! _"Answer me Ms. Smithson! Who?!"

The door banged open again. Smithson screamed and scurried toward the back, covered her ears and huddled into a quivering ball. Poppy gasped.

_Oh my..._

Her wand clattered to the floor.

-------

**Next chapter**: We introduce Harry and his situation at Privet Drive.

_"Dudley! Shut up and stay still!" hissed Harry. Despite his best efforts, Dudley whimpered when he heard the dragging footsteps become louder behind his back. From the doorway Aunt Petunia paled and watched with wide eyes._

Don't worry, the next chapter will be longer. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
